Nero Sundae
by missred101
Summary: Nero and Dante have been sex-deprived for a while. When Dante tells Nero "Later." Nero comes up with an idea that will make Dante never say that again. DantexNero yaoi. Don't like, don't read! Cover image by key0000000 on DA.


Nero was lying across the couch, bored as can be. Dante was out on a mission although he was due to be back soon. He let out a depressed sigh. He walked over to Dante's desk and picked up a magazine before sitting back on the couch again. He skimmed through it before he heard the door open.

Dante strolled in casually. He placed Ebony and Ivory over the top of the desk along with Rebellion. He turned to face Nero slouching on the couch, "Hey, babe. Did you miss me?" The young man made a slight huff in reply. He actually had missed Dante although he would never admit it. Not to mention the two haven't had sex in at least a week because Dante had missions everyday. He was in dire need of Dante's body and he didn't want to wait any longer.

The kid closed the magazine and tossed it aside. He stood up and walked over to Dante, wrapping his arms around his neck, "I might have missed you. But in a different way." He had a seductive smirk on his face as he lightly rubbed their groins together.

Although Dante had admired the kid's seducing skills, he wasn't exactly in the mood right now. He found that even shocking to himself. He thought maybe later because he, to, had been sex-deprived in days. He figured he would at least give him something as he kissed the young hunter passionately. He thought that would be it. But Nero continued his harassment.

Now Nero was roughly grinding against him. He had unzipped the elder's shirt a little and begun kissing at the flesh revealed. "How do you want me, Dante?" He was talking between kisses along Dante's neck, "Do you want me…chained up?" He licked at the shell of the other's ear, "Or perhaps…" Nero ran his demon fingers over Dante's lips, "Sweet and sticky?"

In between Nero's sexy options, Dante couldn't help but imagine Nero in both situations separately, trying to decide which would be best. _'Chains…whipped cream…Oh gawd!'_ He shook his head, _'Later, Dante. Later.'_ He gently pushed Nero away, "Not now, Nero. I'm tired. Later okay?"

Nero pouted. He _would_ get what he wanted. A light bulb went off inside his head. Oh he would get what he wanted alright. Sure it would be later, but this time, it was definite that Dante wouldn't be able to resist.

--

Dante had his legs up and was taking a nice nap on the desk. He woke up in shock when he heard a loud thump coming from his room. He quickly dashed up the stairs, worried that Nero might have either broken something or hurt himself. When he burst through the door, his eyes widened and his mouth went agape.

There, in his bed, was Nero; naked with his Bringer cuffed to the headboard, whipped cream and red syrup oozing all over his body. It was obvious that his left hand was free to prepare the buffet on his body. Also maybe because he wouldn't be able to cuff the hand anyway. But that wasn't important to Dante, who could feel his pants becoming unbearably tight.

Dante eyed every part of his body; the whipped cream and syrup made a nice wavy pattern over the boy's torso. It led all the way to Nero's cream-covered cock, making Dante want to lick it all the more.

A wicked grin spread across Nero's features as he ran his fingers down his cock from the tip to the base, collecting a little whipped cream. He brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly licked over them before sucking on them, making a pleasurable face and softly moaning through his fingers.

The elder also noticed that Nero had a chain that twisted and turned around his body, it was connected to a leather collar around the young man's neck. To Dante, this was a dream come true. A chained up, Nero sundae.

Nero, finally lapped up the remaining whipped cream on his fingers, smirked again and motioned Dante to come closer, "Don't keep me waiting…my devil." Dante had to hold off from almost drooling. Wow! Nero had gotten really good at his seducing skills. That was all the encouragement Dante needed.

He quickly undressed himself, eager to start the fun. He tossed his clothes to the other side of the room and climbed over Nero, his eyes still wondering over the body of his young, sexy lover. He took Nero's free hand and finished cuffing it to the headboard. Nero's eyes were glowing with eagerness and lust, "So Dante, what do you think?"

Dante chuckled. He nibbled on Nero's earlobe before he answered, "Kid, I could eat you right up." The younger made a soft hum as Dante kissed and nipped down his neck and collar bone. He took his time to lap up every drop of syrup and every inch of cream, flicking his tongue at the young man's nipple. Nero arched and let out a pleasurable sigh. The elder man sucked at the nub, eyes still on his lover's blushing cheeks.

After being finished with Nero's chest, Dante licked his way lower. He hooked his lover's legs up with his arms as he wriggled his tongue around his groin. He swirled his tongue inside his navel, sure to get the last bit of syrup on Nero's upper body. His sundae was gasping and panting lightly.

Dante looked up and smiled wolfishly at his uke. He released one of Nero's legs and ran his fingers along his cock. He ran the same fingers over the younger man's mouth. Nero gladly opened his mouth and sucked, tasting Dante's sugary digits.

The older hunter withdrew his fingers and slowly entered one of them in Nero's ass. At the same time, he had begun lapping at the substances that coated the kid's cock. Nero didn't even feel the first digit enter him as a wave of pleasure washed over him, his lover's name falling from his lips.

He sucked and swirled his tongue at the shaft. He enjoyed the bitter sweet taste of Nero's cock from the mixture of pre cum and sugary products. Nero bucked his hips a little, "Oh, baby! Oh…yeah…ugh." Dante entered another two fingers, ready to find his release.

Nero thought that this must have been the best idea he's ever had. How Dante's tongue seemed to glide over his skin. How it swirled so gracefully. So much pleasure from just one of his lover's many touches.

Dante had finished clearing Nero's cock. He withdrew his digits and hooked Nero's leg again, positioning his pulsing cock at the other's entrance. Before Nero could even give permission, Dante rammed into him, stabbing at Nero's prostate which made him cry out.

The elder unhooked one leg and grabbed at the chain attached to Nero's neck. As he thrust into him again, he tugged the chain upwards, making the young man arch beautifully as he screamed. Dante pushed into him fully, re-positioning Nero's hands to be right behind his head. Because of his arms bending, it made the young man's chest and abs tense. God that position made Nero look sexy.

He continued to thrust roughly into his hot bitch. Nero was moaning and screaming like a whore, not caring who heard him. Dante tugged on the chain again, making his uke have to sit up. He pulled towards himself as his head dove for his lover's lips.

The kiss didn't last long. Nero pulled away after a couple seconds to scream one last time as he came, his body jerking from his intense orgasm. Dante continued for a couple more thrusts before shooting his seed into the younger man, "Ugh…fuck…Nero!"

Dante unhooked the remaining leg and pulled out of Nero. His lover's body fully lying over the bed. He rolled over onto his side and panted into Nero's ear, he could clearly see the young hunter's chest rise and fall as he breathed heavily as well.

He knew he saw a key before he undressed himself and reached over Nero and to the bedside table. After finally finding it, he unlocked and released Nero's hands from their cuffs. Dante gave another tug on the chain to make the other roll over and face him. He pulled Nero closer and kissed him passionately.

"Thanks, Nero. I really needed that."

"And you think I didn't?"

Dante chuckled, "We'll have to do this again, I don't need dinner, and now I can sleep in peace. When did you get all this stuff anyway?"

"While you were gone. I was bored and I know how much you like strawberry sundaes which is why I got the strawberry syrup."

"Heh. I think I like 'Nero sundaes' more now."

"I say next time we add a little more to it."

"Why don't we have that next time right now?" Both of them smirked.

--

A/N: Just some smut I HAD to write. Please feel free to review. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
